Mardigras
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: USxCan. Alfred meets an interesting someone at Mardigras one evening. Yaoi, Seme!Canada, M for a reason. Don't like then dont read of course. Reposted with lots of love. :D ONESHOT


**IM BACK! WITH A VENGENCE!**

prepare for an unholy amount of reposts as i move the last of my old fics to my new account, and also soon an influx of new and request fics.

It begins.

...

...REPOSTED...

thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed this fic already. much love to you all. ^^

...

A/N:TODAY I FOUND MY OLD _'BARBIE POOL PARTY MIX VOLUME ONE'_ CD!

I'm so fucking happy I could DIE! XD

Celebratory party fic, GO!

…

Hurrah for the harlequin, the sunshine dancers high heal kicking into windows of nouveau and shattering the full swell of zydeco with raunchy screams for more. Gold trombones honk and catcall at women in sequins, feather boas and masks blurring in and out of focus through a cloud of glitter and jewely drinks in crystal glasses. Breaking out the wine and the cider, the men in monocles and hats and finery obscene, welcome me into the amour of a party drowned in confetti and Venetian glass beads on strings along side plastic slicked with shiny lacquer. I laugh a loud in merry cherry candy glee, the girl with the vanilla hips catches my eye across throngs f strangers waving rattles and heaving, laughter is their music above all and honey mead lips glimmer and gloss words in a babble of sophisticated mess. Garish floats flounced with flowers blast, rabbit eared women with pillow breasts cast wrapped sweets into the crowd, she's across the street in bouncy jewels and furs, a buxom ass in to-small shorts, eyes twinkling starry behind horn rimmed glasses and begging, _begging_ for my kiss.

"That's the one!" I jerk Francis' sleeve, he sloshes gin and tonic on my suit. "I want to take her home tonight!"

As if hearing my voice flutter over the crowd on wrought wings of diamond dreams, the girl meets my eye and licks her lips. I curl my finger, in welcome and she smiles. Francis laughs and passes me a drink of soda, a plum sunk in the bottom of the glass.

"Be careful, Alfred. Are you sure that's not just the drink talking?"

I've never been so sure in all my life.

…

Weaving through heated bodies, hunting out the sunshine miss I slip between two floats and slink low across the ground. Tinsel, green and gold and violet, sparkles in the light of rice paper lamps as it rains from balconies above. Honey roasted nuts, rough and rocky, fill my senses. Bottle caps scratch the path underfoot.

"Hey, sexy." Her waist is yummy in my hands, the red silk shirt she wears ruffles and a yelp jerks something in my lower abdomen.

"Alfred?" she knows my name, I should be shocked but I don't mind. Silver halos circle her, universes set spinning by her voice and the jazz swells to a crescendo over the voices of the party all around.

"no-one else gorgeous." Behind the facepaint curling and flowering over one side of her cheek, it's hard to see specific details. Her thick blonde hair is an angels, her lips are flushed and silky. I want to feel the fullness on my own, cinnamon and heavenly.

"Alfred, it's me. It's Matt."

"Matt?" I repeated, not quite registering. Her smile lights up the world, I'm sure. Pearlescent and luminous. Bodies press us together, a rush of chemicals fizzing in my brain and tingling In every nerve ending sends me reeling as I recognise amethyst eyes and a pert lock of hair bouncing in time with the music.

"Oh! Matt!" I grin even more, letting the feeling of whatever flow through me. The spirit of party, the spirit of gold. "Hey, Matty, you look amazing in this light."

Licked by flashing lights and ruffled, a sheen of bronze sweat on cheekbones and undulating hips described against mine, my hand slid down help-me-god thighs and caressed satin skin greedily, he was glamorous.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Fingers wrap tacky strings of beads and buttons around his wrist, his feather boa tickles my cheek and God yes! A firework, flickering and tickering and positively shivering when sugar caramel lips meet mine bursts loudly overhead. I wrap myself in him and squeeze an ass supple and round in my hands.

"I want to take you home tonight…"

…

"Alfred!" he struggled to stand and hobble, we stumble down a white light hall to a hotel room on main street. Far below sounds of celebration ring like bells, clink like ice-cubes in a glass of brandy, yum yum yum…

"Matthew." My lips taste creamy skin on a swan neck, feathers fluff and fomp as we tumble to the bed, sheets ruffle like lace and are torn recklessly, mistaken for clothes.

"Oh, Alfred, _yes!_" a breathless giggle bubbled and swirling with warmth popped in the distant music and I carried on kissing, sucking nips perky and dark, squeezing thighs wide and wanton sweet like a tootsie pop. My shirt came off no problem, his shorts are shucked like stickers and my candied tongue can't wait to take him in real sweet.

His dick is hot and tastes good, a scent obscure and wild exuded from the silken curls between his legs. Frantic fingers lace in locks so smooth, brushing the erect tress to my left and sending undulating twinkles down my spineykin. He arches strong, ripping a tuneful moan from his throat I run my tongue across the crown, sucking, sucking, sucking.

"Al, that feels so fucking good…"

"Does it?" yanking legs back I pull him down the bed, a wake of sheets waving behind him, tossed hair shiny in the glow of lights outside real good like. "Why don't you show me?" my legs either side of his neck, my thumbs stroking metallic skin streaked dazzling with glitter and facepaint.

"Come a little closer…"

Cheeky boy! The wink crawls over me, like hot oil or wax scented heavily with caramel, I press hips forward as close as they can come and push his glasses off his face.

"What do you intend to do? Eat me out?"

"Fuck yes." Pulling me forward, mouth sealing around my balls and _sucking_. Sucking soft and wet and hot so slutty. I gripped his head between my legs, heavy breathing fogging, vision swimming in molten lamplight. His mouth was loose and everywhere, wetting me all over, hands pushing me up and spreading my legs further, a tongue sliding in the sweep of my body but not quite close enough. Not quite close enough.

"_Matt!_" leaning forward, one white knuckled hand on a metal bed bar at the head, blurring vision and the smell of cotton candy mingled with my sweat. "Yes. Give me more. _More!"_ my hips rocked and he laughed, pointy pearly whites nibbling on tender flesh.

"Get off my face and spread your legs." A rough shove backward, bedsprings creaked and my legs flew open as wide as they could, hips lifted in anticipation.

"Shit!" mind whirling, rocketed into bliss to and melting; his lustrous mouth sliding all over parts of me never before explored. His face pulled fiercely into my body, tongue dipping inside and stroking, sucking, wetting… eating me out like I was some kind of bitch. His nose is in the way, goddamnit. That tongue just wasn't in far enough, that heat wasn't right through me enough to really get me to oblivion.

"What's wrong Alfred?" he pulls his face away, dragging a delicate hand over positively swollen red lips. "Still want more?"

"Fucking tease." I yank him forward, mouth slamming against his, teeth clacking tongues warring, wet and desperate for more. Sweat all over both of us, the taste of me in his mouth, my leg hooked around his hips and beckons him forward pleadingly. Skin slaps damply when he sheaths himself, a wave of heat blooming in me sharp and painful but also agonisingly wholesome. Milkshake hands roll across my torso, finding my dick and pumping, stroking, pulling as he slides in and out. Raw at first then slick and lolly, my body sucking him and rubbing him all over.

Pornography with sprinkles, making our own frantic music like love all spattered wet and cummy, kisses messy and rich with the forbidden, my sexy brother pounding me in and out and making me scream. French manicured nails digging and clawing bare bouncy ass and pushing him further, further until the tension becomes to much and orgasm rips inside me, geysering in an explosive wave and sending me shuddering into stupor like a circus screamed with colour and lights and _yes, yes. YES!_

Powerful and writhing, he keeps on going, almost there, breath catching and warm. My body jerks, each thrust jolting pleasure into me again so good it hurts, I beg him to stop but he's not there yet. Tears track my face, I jerk again, pleading for mercy and relief from this never ending roll of release.

He freezes when he comes, body buckling, curling at the edges and melting. Powerful as mine, the gushing inside me is the final straw I clutch him tight and want to break him; I need to make this tickle end.

Thrown ruthlessly into stillness.

Spine weak.

Arms shaking.

His sweat sodden hair against my cheek, his ragged breath making me ache.

We are both sticky and smell of booze.

…

Good sex, reckless sex.

My body aches when I wake, my head pounds. The weight of someone beside me, I try to remember who it was.

I crack open an eye.

My brother… he looks so sweet when he sleeps.

…

HOLY FUCK I MISS THE NINETIES! The music was king and sclub 7 was the shit. Oh my god im gunna JIZZZZZ!

(I realise that this authors note is entirely irrelevant but oh my GOD! I had to tell someone before I like, died.) Steps is love… :D

ANYWAY! I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, unfortunately. But yeah.

Now if you don't mind im going back to listen to this motherfucker again. and again. and again…


End file.
